My new pet
by Byun Reka
Summary: Chanyeol mendapatkan sebuah hadiah dari sepupunya, dan hadiah itu adalah.. Chanbaek/Baekyeol EXO-K, RnR? X3 chapter 3 apdet!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Reka cuma minjem chara doang kok, mereka milik diri mereka sendiri owo

**Rate: **M tapi sekarang masih T X3

**Warning: **Yaoi a.k.a boy x boy, gajeness, abalness, OOC, plot gak jelas, typo(s), dan peringatan lainnya(?)

**A/N: **ini hasil dari kebosanan yang dilanda oleh author sarap selama liburan, tapi pas sekolah maunya libur haha #plak don't like, don't read, ok? X3

.**  
**

.

.

.

"Cih, aku sudah muak dengan dokumen-dokumen sial ini.." Seorang _namja_ bernama lengkap Park Chanyeol mengumpat pelan, ia tidak menyangka _appa_-nya akan mempercayakan untuk memimpin perusahaan _appa_-nya yang cukup besar ini padanya. Ia kesal dengan dokumen entah apa itu isinya yang terus menumpuk diatas meja kerjanya dan lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan musik di _iPod_-nya, sekertarisnya -Kyungsoo- pun sangat galak dan tidak pernah membiarkan Chanyeol untuk lari dari tanggung jawabnya ini. Pintu ruang kerja Chanyeol terbuka, terlihat seorang _namja_ memakai stelan jas hitam dan kemeja berwarna merah membawa beberapa tumpukan kertas ditanganya masuk kedalam lalu berdiri didepan Chanyeol.

"_Sajangnim_, sore nanti akan ada rapat di Seoul dengan- _Ya_! Dengarkan saya saat sedang berbicara _sanjangnim_!" Kyungsoo berkacak pinggang melihat kelakuan atasannya, bukannya mendengarkannya tapi malah mendengarkan alunan musik dari _earphone iPod_ berwarna putih itu yang terpasang dikedua telinganya. Ia sudah cukup terbiasa dengan kelakuan Chanyeol yang kekanak-kanakan, dangan kasar ia merampas_ iPod_ itu dari Chanyeol.

"_Ya_! Kyungsoo kembalikan _iPod_-ku!" _namja_ tinggi itu berusaha mengambil lagi _iPod-_nya, dangan cepat Kyungsoo memasukan benda persegi itu kedalam kantung celananya.

"_Aniyo_! Akan kukembalikan setelah _sajangni_m menyelesaikan tanda tangan dokumen-dokumen itu dan rapat nanti sore" Chanyeol mendengus kesal dan mulai menandatangani satu persatu dokumen diatas mejanya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh kemenangan lalu beranjak pergi dari ruangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghentikan aktifitasnya saat ia mendengar _handphone_-nya berkicau-ria, ia angkat telepon itu dengan malas.

"Yoboseyo?"

"_Chanyeol! Ini aku _hyung_-mu, Joon Myeon_"

"_Nde_, ada apa hyung meneleponku? Tumben sekali"

"_Aku mempunyai hadiah untukmu_"

"Apa itu, _hyung_? Aku tidak mau menerima benda-benda sihirmu yang aneh-aneh itu"

"_Sebenarnya aku ingin memberikanmu hasil ritual sihirku dan teman-temanku kemarin, aku yakin kau akan menyukainya, Chanyeol. Ini sangat luar biasa! Nanti malam temui aku di kafe yang biasa ya_" Sigh. Chanyeol sudah hafal dengan sepupunya yang satu ini, Kim Joon Myeon dan kelompok anehnya yang terdiri dari maniak benda atau sesuatu yang berbau mistis, mantra-mantra tidak jelas dan sihir. Ia juga masih ingat saat Joon Myeon memberikannya boneka aneh yang menurutnya sangat menakutkan, katanya sih untuk perlindungan diri tapi Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membuangnya.

"_Ne_, ya sudah ya, _hyung_. Aku banyak kerjaan disini"

"Pai Pai- _tuuuuut_" Chanyeol meletakan _handphon_e-nya diatas mejanya lalu menghela nafas lagi. Ia mau tidak mau harus menerima hadiah aneh dari Joon Myeon lagi. Pasti hadiah itu adalah sesuatu yang aneh dan abstrak.

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir setengah jam Chanyeol duduk dibangku kafe tempat ia dan Joon Myeon janjian. Ia seruput _black coffe_ yang dipesannya, akhirnya sosok yang ia tunggu-tunggu muncul. Dilihatnya Joon Myeon menggandeng tangan _namja_ yang tidak Chanyeol kenal.

"Yo, _Annyeong_ Chanyeol!" sapa Joon Meyeon sambil mengambil tempat duduk dihadapan Chanyeol, ia juga menyuruh _namja_ yang dibawanya untuk duduk. Chanyeol perhatikan namja itu berwajah sangat manis dan bertubuh ramping dibalut dengan _Hoodie_ berwarna _baby blue_ dan celana selutut.

"Dia siapa, _hyung_?" tanya Chanyeol masih memperhatikan _namja_ manis didepannya, Joon Myeon tertawa pelan.

"Nah, Baekhyun, sapalah pemilik barumu ini" perintah Joon Myeon pada namja itu, Chanyeol menyiritkan dahinya, apa dia salah dengar? Pemilik? Siapa?

"_Annyeonghaseo_~ Byun Baekhyun _imnida_, miaw~" ucap Baekhyun sambil sedikit membungkuk, Chanyeol sangat kaget ketika mendengar Baekhyun seperti... mengeong? Chanyeol langsung menatap Joon Myeon dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Ini hadiahmu, Chanyeol. Dia adalah seekor kucing yang berhasil diubah menjadi manusia dengan ritual sihir yang kulakukan dengan kelompokku kemarin, kucing yang manis bukan?" jelas Joon Myeon sambil mengelus kepala baekhyun. Sedangkan Chanyeol menatap _hyung_-nya tidak percaya, selama ini dia memang meragukan sihir dan sejenisnya. Ia hanya menganggap yang Joon Myeon lakukan dan katakan itu hanyalah omong kosong belaka. Tapi apa yang ia lihat sekarang?

"_Hyung_, kau sedang bercanda'kan?" Joon Myeon menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda? Ah, sudahlah, sekarang kau urus Baekhyun dengan baik , _ne_? Aku ada urusan lain , _pai pai_" ucap Joon Myeon lalu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih _sweatdrop_ dan Baekhyun yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan intens, tingkah dan perilakunya sih memang mirip kucing, atau jangan-jangan dia hanya orang yang dibayar Joon Myeon untuk ber-acting seperti ini agar Chanyeol percaya pada sihir-sihir aneh _hyung-_nya? Pikir Chanyeol sembari mengacak rambutnya.

"Err, kau sedang ber-_acting_ seolah-olah kucing'kan?" Baekhyun mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya lalu menggeleng.

"_Aniyo_~ Baekhyun memang seekor kucing, miaw~" jawab Baekhyun jujur. Chanyeol masih tidak percaya.

"Berapa Joon Myeon membayarmu?" namja kucing itu memiringkan kepalanya lalu menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"Bayar apa, miaw?"

"Untuk berpura-pura seperti ini"

"Baekhyun sedang tidak berpura-pura, miaw!"

"Jujur saja"

"Aku jujur, miaw!" perdebatan kecil antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun terhenti ketika Chanyeol menyadari tatapan dari beberapa pelanggan kafe lainnya. Chanyeol menghabiskan _black coffe_-nya lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya, begitu pun Baekhyun.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Chanyeol saat menyadari kalau sedari tadi Baekhyun mengikutinya kearea parkiran mobil.

"Ikut dengan Yeollie, miaw" Chanyeol mengenduskan nafasnya kesal, lalu mengambil beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya dan menyodorkannya didepan wajah Baekhyun.

"Ambil uang ini, lalu pulanglah kerumahmu, dan jangan mengubah namaku seenaknya" ucap Chanyeoldengan nada dingin. Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol dengan kasar.

"Baekhyun tidak mau uang! Baekhyun mau pulang bersama Chanyeol, miaw!" iris hitam milik Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca, Chanyeol terkejut melihat namja dihadapannya terisak pelan.

"Hiks.. Yeollie tidak mau menerima Baekhyun.. Padahal Myeon-_hyung_ bilang Yeollie akan menyayangi Baekhyun, miaw.. Hiks.. Hiks.." Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan terus menangis terisak, Chanyeol mulai diselimuti rasa bersalah. Sepetinya Baekhyun jujur dan serius dengan semua semua yang diucapkannya.

"Eh, bu-bukan begitu, aargh, kalau ingin pulang kerumahku berhentilah menangis!" Baekhyun mengangguk lalu menghapus airmatanya.

"_Jinja_, miaw?" Chanyeol menggangguk pelan lalu menuntun Baekhyun masuk kedalam mobil sport-nya. Baekhyun duduk disamping Chanyeol. Chanyeol bersyukur kedua orang tuanya sedang berpergian keluar negri, jadi dia tidak perlu repot-repot mencari alasan karena membawa pulang seorang _namja_. Ia melirik kearah Baekhyun, _namja_ kucing itu sekarang sudag tertidur pulas, Chanyeol dapat mendengar suara dengkuran halusnya. Chanyeol sedikit terpesona melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sedang tidur terlihat begitu manis dan polos. 'Dia manis juga walau pun aneh- eh, apa sih yang kupikirkan!' Chanyeol membatin sambil tetap fokus pada jalan.

.

.

.

.

Setibanya dirumah megah milik keluarganya, Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun yang masih tertidur dan membawanya kekamar, untung saja para _maid_ sudah pulang. Chanyeol menidurkan Baekhyun dikasurnya, lalu ia melepas pakaian yang dikenakannya dan masuk kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

"Miaw? Baekhyun dimana?" Baekhyun terbangun, ia mengumpulkan nyawanya kemudian menatap kesekeliling. Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi, ia hanya mengenakan _bathrobe_ berwarna putih.

"Yeollie, miaw~ apa ini rumah Yeollie, miaw?"

"Hm, kau mandilah dulu, setelah itu kita makan malam" ucap Chanyeol sambil memakai kaos dan celananya. Baekhyun terdiam, Chanyeol mendekatinya lalu duduk dipinggir _king size bed_ miliknya.

"_Waeyo_?" Baekhyun masih diam.

"Baekhyun, aku sedang- ah, aku tahu, kucing itu kan tidak suka dengan air" Baekhyun menganguk ragu.

"Tidak usah mandi, Baekhyun mau makan saja, miaw~" Chanyeol menggeleng lalu membopong Baekhyun dipundaknya dan membawanya kearah kamar mandi.

"_Aniyo_, miaw~ Tidak mau mandi~ miaaaw~" Baekhyun terus meronta-ronta tetapi Chanyeol tetap membawanya kedalam kamar mandi.

**TBC**

Jangan keroyok Reka gara-gara fanficnya ngegantung dan gaje gini ya (owo)/ *kabur* chapter depan bakal ada NC-nya lho ewe buat kelanjutan fic ini, review please? no silent reader, ne? X3


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Reka cuma minjem chara doang kok, mereka milik diri mereka sendiri owo

**Rate: **M X3

**Warning: **Yaoi a.k.a boy x boy, gajeness, abalness, OOC, plot gak jelas, typo(s), dan peringatan lainnya(?)

**A/N: **oke, sesuai kata Reka kemarin chap ini ada lemon-nya aka NC, maap ya kalau ga hot dan gaje, karena Reka masih newbie dan polos (=w=)/ (Chanyeol: cuih, polos dari mananya, coba? Kau itu yadong akut!). waaa ternyata banyak yg riview dan melirik fanfic abal ini ya, asiik~ X3 buat balesan riview abis ini, ne? (owo)b don't like, don't read, ok? X3

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun tidak mau mandi, Yeollie, miaaaw!" teriak Baekhyun, tangannya terus memukul-mukul punggung majikannya. Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun didalam _bathtub_ yang belum terisi air didalam kamar mandinya tanpa memperdulikan protes dari Baekhyun.

"Ya! Menurutlah Baekhyun!" ujar Chanyeol, ia mulai melepaskan _hoodie_ yang dikenakan oleh Baekhyun dan melemparnya kedalam keranjang kain kotor yang terletak disudut kamar mandi, Baekhyun terus menatap Chanyeol dengan jurus _kawaii puppy eyes_-nya (pengennya sih Reka nulisnya _catty_ _eyes_(?), soalnya Baekkie'kan kucing haha #Author gak nyambung) agar tidak jadi dimandikan. Kaos polos berwarna putih Baekhyun pun juga dilepas oleh Chanyeol. Ia meneguk salivanya dengan kasar melihat pemandangan indah –Baekhyun yang _topless_- didepan matanya, lekuk tubuh Baekhyun yang ramping, kulitnya seputih susu terlihat begitu halus tanpa cacat, nipple-nya yang merah kecoklatan, ingin rasanya Chanyeol menyerang Baekhyun sekarang juga. Menyadari fantasi mesumnya tentang Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung menampar pipinya sendiri. '_Pabboya_ Chanyeol, kau ini kenapa menjadi _yadong_ sih!?'.

"Yeollie?" panggil Baekhyun, ia sangat bingung melihat tingkah aneh Chanyeol.

"Ngg.. Baekhyun mandi sendiri, _ne_?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"_Aniyo_~ Kalau begitu tidak usah mandi saja, miaw~" baru saja Baekhyun ingin beranjak keluar dari _bathtub_ tapi Chanyeol menahannya. Baekhyun langsung mem-_pout_-kan bibir _kissable_-nya. Dengan gugup Chanyeol melepas calana yang dikenakan Baekhyun, sekarang manja kucing itu hanya mengenakan _underwear_ untuk menutupi barang pribadinya.

'Tunggu dulu, kalau benar Baekhyun adalah seekor kucing yang diubah menjadi manusia, pastinya Baekhyun _naked_'kan karena kucing tidak mungkin memakai baju? Apa Joon Myeon hyung yang memakai'kannya baju? Berarti dia melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang-' Chanyeol langsung membuang jauh-jauh pertanyaan-pertanyaan dipikirannya yang tidak penting itu dan melanjutkan acara memandikan-kucing-peliharaan-baru-Chanyeol.

"Miawww~" Tubuh Baekhyun sedikit bergetar ketika air hangat yang mengalir dari keran membasahi kulitnya, bagi Baekhyun -yang pada awalnya hanya seekor kucing- air sangat terasa asing bagi kulitnya. Chanyeol menuangkan cairan _shampoo_ ketangannya lalu menggosokannya perlahan kesurai coklat milik Baekhyun. Rambutnya Baekhyun sangat halus seperti _yeoja_, begitulah menurut Chanyeol.

"Hentikanlah kebiasaan mengeongmu itu Baekhyun, nanti orang-orang akan menganggapmu aneh, sekarang'kan kau ini bukan kucing lagi" ucap Chanyeol sambil membilas busa dirambut Baekhyun dengan hati-hati karena Baekhyun tidak memejamkan matanya yang bisa saja terkena busa _shampoo_. Mandi dengan wujud manusia adalah pengalaman pertama Baekhyun, jadi ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa itu _shampoo_-an dan sejenisnya.

"Begitukah, umm, baiklah, miaw- ups, maksud Baekhyun, baiklah~" sepertinya Baekhyun mulai menikmati acara mandinya, sesekali ia memercikan air yang memenuhi bathtub dengan tangannya seperti anak kecil. Terlihat sangat lucu dimata Chanyeol.

"Nghh~" Baekhyun sedikit melenguh karena merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menggelitik kulitnya, sekarang Chanyeol sedang menggosokan _puff_ sabun (namanya bener puff'kan? Reka ga tau soalnya) didaerah leher dan dada Baekhyun. Dari tadi Chanyeol terus berusaha untuk menahan nafsunya, tetapi ketika mendengar lenguhan Baekhyun tadi ia sudah tidak bisa membendung nafsunya. Langsung saja ia menarik dagu Baekhyun mendekat kearah wajahnya, persetan kalau sekarang ia menjadi seorang _gay_ hanya karena lenguhan _namja_ kucing yang sedang dimandikannya.

"Yeolli- mmhhmpp!"sontak Baekhyun kaget, dengan bernafsu Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun kasar dan langsung memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Baekhyun yang terbuka.

"Mhh- Yeollie apa yang- nghh~" Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dilakukan Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah dan diam, tidak melawan tapi juga tidak membalas ciuman itu. Lidah Chanyeol menyapu langit-langit mulut Baekhyun, mengabsen giginya satu persatu, lalu menghisap kuat lidah Baekhyun. Ia menghentikan ciuman panas itu karena kasihan pada Baekhyun yang terlihat kehabisan nafas.

"Haah.. A-apa yang Yeollie lakukanhh? Haahh.." tanya Baekhyun dengan nafas tersengal, ia hirup udara sabanyak-banyaknya agar paru-parunya mendapatkan pasokan oksigen yang cukup, wajahnya memerah sempurna terlihat sangat manis. Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dari _bathtub_, menggendongnya _bridal style_ kearah king _size bed_ miliknya. Ia hempaskan tubuh ramping Baekhyun kekasur lalu menindih tubuh yang lebih mungil darinya itu. Tubuh Baekhyun yang masih basah itu membuat kulit putihnya sedikit mengkilap, makin terlihat menggoda dimata Chanyeol.

"Miaw? Yeollie mau apa? Nhh~" kulit mulus Baekhyun terasa manis dan memabukkan bagi Chanyeol saat menjilatinya, ia gigit dan hisap titik sensitif Baekhyun dan meninggalkan banyak _kissmark_ disana. Baekhyun terus berusaha mendorong tubuhnya Chanyeol, tapi hasilnya nihil karena tenaga Chanyeol jauh lebih besar dan kuat darinya.

"Jangan salahkan aku Baekhyun, kau sendiri yang memulainya" bisik Chanyeol dengan seduktif tepat ditelinga Baekhyun sembari menggigiti cuping telinganya. Membuat Baekhyun agak merinding karena merasakan sensai aneh ditubuhnya, perutnya terasa disesaki ribuan kupu-kupu.

"Memulai apa? Nghh.. He-hentikan Yeollie, gelihh.. Aaah~" erang Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol mulai bermain didaerah dadanya. Chanyeol memilin kedua nipple yang sensitif milik Baekhyun, tidak hanya itu, ia juga menghisapnya dan menggigitinya cukup keras seolah ingin memakannya. Tidak lupa Chanyeol membuat beberapa _kissmark_ disana.

"A-aakh!" pekik Baekhyun ketika tangan Chanyeol meremas kejantanan mungil Baekhyun yang masih tertutup oleh _underware_ yang ia pakai, tetapi Chanyeol langsung melepaskannya hingga Baekhyun menjadi f_ull naked_. Dengan penuh ketidak sabaran, Chanyeol pun melepas celana dan _underwear_-nya lalu melemparnya kelantai yang tidak bersalah. Kejantanannya yang cukup besar itu sudah benar-benar _hard_, Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol sayu dengan wajah semerah buah apel. Ia tidak sadar kalau ekspresi wajahnya yang _oh-so-damn-cute_(?) itu membuat Chanyeol benar-benar ingin memakannya sekarang juga. Diangkatnya kedua kaki Baekhyun kepundak Chanyeol, diarahkan kejantanannya tepat didepan hole Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendorong kejantanannya sekali hentakan masuk kedalam _hole_ Baekhyun.

"AAKKHHH! _A-appo_! Ye-yeollie! Ahhh!" bagian bawah Baekhyun terasa begitu panas dan perih, bagian bawahnya seperti dirobek paksa menjadi dua, tangannya mencengkram sprei kuat-kuat hingga sprei itu sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Airmata langsung mengalir deras dari iris hitam miliknya, tentu saja terasa sangat sakit karena Chanyeol memasukinya tanpa pemanasan atau pelumas terlebih dahulu.

"Hiks.. _Appo_.. Yeollie.. hiks.." isakan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol berhenti bergerak, dikecupnya kedua kelopak mata Baekhyun yang basah karena airmata.

"_Mianhae_, petamanya memang terasa agak sakit, aku akan melakukannya dengan lebih lembut, aku akan diam sampai kau mengizinkanku untuk bergerak" diciumnya dengan lembut bibir Baekhyun agar namja dibawahnya ini sedikit rileks dan melupakan rasa sakitnya. Baekhyun masih sedikit kesakitan, butuh beberapa menit untuknya menerima kehadiran benda asing yang memasuki _hole_-nya yang masih virgin itu.

"Be-bergeraklah, Yeollie.." Chanyeol mengangguk, dengan sangat hati-hati ia bergerak dengan perlahan. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sangat ingin bergerak kasar begitu merasakan betapa ketat-nya _hole_ Baekhyun, tapi ia tidak ingin menyakitinya dan bergerak dengan lembut.

"Nghh~ Aaahhh~" erangan kesatikan Baekhyun sekarang berubah menjadi erangan nikmat, sekarang rasa nikmat lebih mendominasi saat benda tumpul itu menumbuk prostatnya. Dipercepatnya tempo gerakan pinggul Chanyeol saat Baekhyun terlihat mulai menikmati permainannya. Matanya Baekhyun terpejam erat saat Chanyeol mencium bibir _kissable_-nya, ciuman itu berubah menjadi ciuman yang cukup panas. Tentunya dengan Chanyeol yang menjelejahi seisi mulut Baekhyun, namja hanya membalas ciuman itu sebisanya, ia mendorong kecil lidah Chanyeol dengan lidahnya. Setelah beberapa puluh menit bergerak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mulai mendekati klimaks, tangan kanan Chanyeol menahan kejantanan Baekhyun untuk klimaks dengan ibu jarinya.

"Ngghhh~ Yeollie~ A-aah, sa-sakit... Ngghhh, lepas~" protes Baekhyun, kejantanannya terasa sakit saat Chanyeol menahan klimaksnya.

"Nhh.. Tahan sebentar, chagi, kita akan mengeluarkannya bersama, ahh, Baekhyun~"

"Aaaahh~" keduanya pun mencapai klimaks, cairan milik Chanyeol memenuhi rektum Baekhyun. Sedangkan cairan milik Baekhyun mengotori perutnya dan perut Chanyeol. Chanyeol menidurkan tubuhnya disamping Baekhyun, lalu mendekapnya erat.

"A-apa yang Yeollie lakukan tadi? Sa-sakit, tapi juga enak sih" ucap Baekhyun dengan polosnya, tubuhnya terasa begitu sakit dan lelah. Chanyeol mengelus pelan kepala Baekhyun, ia merasa sangat bersalah karena merampas ke-_virgin_-an Baekhyun, apalagi setelah melihat bercak darah di sprei.

"_Mianhae_ karena menyakitimu, err.. Kita baru saja melakukan hubungan antara dua orang yang saling mencintai- eh, bukan, ya intinya seperti itulah!" jelasnya tidak jelas(?), ia sedikit bingung menjelaskan hal itu -seks- kepada Baekhyun, dia tidak ingin mengotori kepolosan Baekhyun.

"Ngg.. Cinta? Apa itu? Berarti Chanyeol cintai Baekhyun ya?" tanya Baekhyun yang memang tidak mengerti arti kata cinta sebenarnya, Chanyeol langsung kebingungan untuk menjawab apa.

"I-itu, ah sudahlah, kau pasti lelah'kah, Baekhyun? Kaja kita tidur" alasan yang bagus Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk, dirapatkan tubuhnya kedekapan Chanyeol lalu langsung tertidur. Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang -lagi-, tidak percaya dengan semua kejadian aneh yang dialaminya hari ini. Ditariknya selimut tebal untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan tubuh Baekhyun agar tidak kedinginan terkena hawa dingin dari _AC_ di kamar Chanyeol (karena Chanyeol terlalu mager buat nyari remote AC-nya =w= #plak). Ia tatap wajah manis Baekhyun yang sedang terlelap, 'manisnya'. Setelah itu Chanyeol memejamkan matanya lalu tenggelam dalam laut-ralat, alam mimpinya.

**TBC**

yup, selesailah fanfic yg makin gaje nan abal ini, sekali lg mianhae kalau ga bikin puas *bow* di chap depan diusahain biar lebih bagus sama hot lg (owo)b Mian jg kalau Yeollie sama Baekkie ooc abis gini orz oh iya, di chap depan pemilik Baekkie pas dia masih berwujud kucing bakal dimunculin, ada yg mau saranin gt siapa pemiliknya? harus dr exo lho~ X3 ini balasan review2nya, mumpung libur jd Reka bisa bales semua reviewnya atu-atu XD

**astia morichan:** udah lanjut astia-ssi XD

**bebe fujo:** apa ini udah termasuk apdet asap chingu? hehe iya disini Baekkie bisa ngeong X3

**NicKyun:** Baekkie emang imut dari sananya X3 udah lanjut~

**myjongie:** udah miaw~ owo**  
**

**Byun Lalla Chan Exotics:** mian, lalla-ssi, 'miaw'nya ga bisa diilangin(?) gt aja, nyocokin kalimat kok QwQ tapi Reka bakal kurangin 'miaw2'nya buat lalla-sii XD

**Minerva Huang:** iya Baekkie memang imut X3 silahkan nikmati(?) chap ini~

**Cho Sungkyu:** ini udah kilat'kan? XD mian ya kalau NC-nya kurang hot QwQ

**Ryu Chanhyun: **gomawo miaw~ :3

**Hisayuchi:** ini udah dilanjut XD

** iyinicez:** manis? disemutin dong #plaak

**RitSuKa-HigaSasHi:** mian udah motong(?) fanfic ini, hehe X3

**meilinaputri.79:** udah dilanjut chingu (owo)/

**Rianti-Haehyuk Fishy: **hehe soalnya reka pengen liat baekkie jd kucing yg lucu ouo

**BaekRen: **ini udah apdet chingu~ ouo

** ferinarefina: **kan lucu baekkie jd kucing :3

**anonstalker: **jangan dimakan QAQ #eh

**blady384: **NC-nya udah siap(?) chingu ouo

**Bubble Sehun: **udah lanjut, miaw~ hanya yeollie yg bisa mandiin baekhyun XD

** egacytra: **baekkie itu spesial cuma buat yeollie dari suho, liminited edition(?) ouo

**Kim Jae So Zhang Jae So: **namanya panjang~ #eh film barat? apa judulnya? :3 semoga NC-nya memuaskan~

**Qhia503:** reka juga belum tau nih, kekya ga nyampe 10ch :3

**Jaylyn Rui: **udah apdet petir(?) chen nih ouo

**summerbaek: **pada dasar baekkie itu dr gula jd manis XD #plak karena suho sepupu yg baik owo

**chanyeolA: **tubercolosis? wkwk X3 ini udah apdet kok X3 Baekkie emang imut2 gt XD *cubitin pipi Baekkie*

**yeollie channie: **ini udah dilanjutin (owo) mian kalau Reka bikin chingu jd kepoan(?) #dor******  
**

**Park Youngmi: **Baekkie bukan siluman~ tp kucing jejadian #ditampar Baekkie

**choi seul mi: **udah di apdet kok XD

**widyaa: **ini udah dilanjutin (owo)b Baekkie itu emang udah unyu dari sananya XD

**meiryu: **iya, banyak typo TTwTT mian, disini ga ada konten m-preg-nya meiryu-ssi~

**yurichu: **ini udah dilanjutin X3 ini terinspirasi karena Yeollie pas trainee sering mandi bareng Baekkie XD

**katsumi-harada: **miaw-nya(?) dipake menyesuai'kan keadaan(?) kok katsumi-sii~

**Jung Jisun: **mian Jisun-ssi kalau NC-nya kurang hot *bow* ooh, kalau buat Baekkie bakal balik jd kucing atau nggak itu rahasia, liat aja di chapter depan~

**BAEKYEOL SHIPPER: **udah di apdet~ XD

**dinodeer: **reka juga mau sebenernya punya peliharaan kek Baekkie X3 sejak reka suruh(?) suho ikut kelompol sihir owo

**alen lee: **udah apdet el-ssi X3

**NauraNadiva: **ini udah diapdet kok X3

**Anonymous: **abisnya Suho doang yg kayaknya cocok suka mistis2an, soalnya menurut Reka dia aneh XD #dibunuh Suho sama fans-nya oke, ini dah apdet XD

**2606180415:** wkwk liat aja nanti soal cara makan Baekkie XD klu chingu mau nanti di chap2 berikutnya bakal Reka masukin SuLay kok XD

**haradakou: **udah ga penasaran'kan? XD

**Historia Rain: **udah~ X3

**Reishipper: **udah apdet kok owo

**Hyemi EXOtics: **semoga hyemi-ssi puas sama NC-nya X3

Gomawo buat semua yg udah review XD jangan lupa riview lg dan jgn jd silent reader, ne? (owo)b


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Reka cuma minjem chara doang kok, mereka milik diri mereka sendiri owo

**Rate: **T X3

**Warning: **Yaoi a.k.a boy x boy, gajeness, abalness, OOC, plot gak jelas, typo(s), dan peringatan lainnya(?)

**A/N: **pertama-tama Reka mau minta maaf karena telat apdet sama ga bisa bales riview satu-satu karena pr sekolah numpuk dibelakang orz buat yang rikues pairing-pairing lain buat nyempil di fanfic ini, kaya SuLay, HunHan, dll Reka juga ga bisa penuhin di chapter ini karena terkesan maksa nanti orz oh iya, disini ga ada m-preg ya, chingu (owo)b Reka dah putusin kalau Kai yang jadi pemilik Baekhyun pas masih jd kucing X3 happy reading~

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeoool~ bangun, miaw~" sudah berkali-kali Baekhyun berusaha membangunkan Chanyeol yang tertidur sangat lelap, karena sebal Baekhyun mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya. Ia merasa sangat lapar sekarang, karena kemarin malam tidak makan sama sekali tetapi malah 'dimakan' Chanyeol. Tubuh Baekhyun juga terasa sakit dan remuk disemua bagian, terutama bokong dan pinggangnya.

"Ya! Bangun Chanyeol!" nihil, Chanyeol tetap nyenyak dalam tidurnya. Karena kesal Baekhyun refleks mencakar wajah tampan Chanyeol karena nalurinya sebagai seekor kucing(?).

"Aaw! _Appo_! Apa yang kau lakukan Baekhyun!?" sontak Chanyeol tersadar dari alam mimpinya ketika merasakan rasa sakit dan perih diwajahnya. Senyum lebar tanpa dosa terukir dibibir kissable Baekhyun.

"Salah Chanyeol sendiri tidak bangun-bangun! Padahal Baekhyun sudah sangat lapar tahu~" rengek Baekhyun dengan manja sambil menindih tubuh Chanyeol.

"E-eh, iya juga ya, kemarin tidak jadi makan malam ya. _Omo_! Ini masih jam 4 pagi Baekhyun! Ck, ya sudahlah" dengan sabar Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, bagaimana tidak? Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun! Hari minggu itu hanya ada satu kali dalam seminggu, hanya dihari minggu Chanyeol bisa tidur sepuas-puasnya tanpa gangguan. Juga tanpa omelan dari Kyungsoo jika ia terlambat datang ke kantor. (kasian deh yg diomelin d.o eomma mulu haha *reka digampar chanyeol*) Dan jangan lupakan cakaran penuh cinta dari Baekhyun barusan diwajahnya. "Minggirlah dari tubuhku, berat nih"

"Baekhyun tidak seberat itu!" protes Baekhyun sambil menyingkir(?) dari atas tubuh Chanyeol.

"Kau mau makan apa?"

"Ikan~" jawab Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar-binar yang terlihat sangat lucu.

"Tidak ada, Baekhyun, kalau mau kau harus menunggu para _maid_ datang beberapa jam lagi" balas Chanyeol dengan datar.

"Kalau begitu apa saja, miaw~ Lapar~"

"Kalau begitu aku buatkan _ramyun_ instan saja, tunggu disini" ucap Chanyeol sembari beranjak dari kasur dan membenarkan celananya, lalu hendak berjalan keluar kamar.

"Ikut- akh, _a-appo_.." Chanyeol menoleh kebelakang, dilihatnya Baekhyun meringis kesakitan dan memegangi bokongnya. Ia sudah tahu kalau Baekhyun pasti akan kesakitan karena perbuatannya kemarin.

"Kalau sakit diam saja disitu, Baekhyun, aku hanya sebentar kok"

"_N-ne_, cepat keseni lagi ya Chanyeol, hati-hati _ne_, sampai jumpa lagi, jangan mati ya, _hwaiting_~" kalimat bermakna tidak jelas yang baru saja diucapkan Baekhyun dengan polos membuat Chanyeol sukses _sweatdrop_ ditempat.

"Ya! Kau pikir aku mau pergi ke medan perang atau apa sih!? Aku hanya mau masak di dapur! Dasar aneh!" omel(?) Chanyeol sambil menutup -agak membanting tepatnya- pintu kamarnya.

"Apa aku salah bicara, miaw? Baekhyun'kan hanya ingin menyemangati Chanyeol~" sungguh pasangan yang benar-benar _epic_. (*reka dibakar rame-rame sama baekyeol dan baekyeol shipper*)

.

.

.

.

Setelah sepuluh menit Baekhyun duduk manis dikasur, sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu olehnya muncul dengan semangkuk _ramyun_ panas dan segelas air putih dinampan yang dibawanya. Chanyeol meletakan nampan tersebut diatas meja yang terletak disamping kasur, Baekhyun terus menatapnya senang.

"Setidaknya kau tutupi tubuhmu itu Baekhyun" dengan penuh perhatian Chanyeol menutupi tubuh mungil Baekhyun dengan selimut.

"Suapi, miaw~" pinta Baekhyun sambil membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, tangannya memegangi selimut yang meliliti tubuhnya.

"_Aniyo_! Makan saja sendiri, kau'kan punya tangan"

"Tapi Baekhyun tidak tahu cara memakai sumpit, Chanyeol!" ucap Baekhyun jujur.

"_Arraseo_, kali ini aku suapi, lain kali belajar bagaimana caranya memakai alat makan! Merepotkan saja" ia lupa kalau Baekhyun itu seekor kucing, jadi mana mungkin mengerti cara memakai sumpit atau sejenisnya. Chanyeol menyuapi ramyun hangat itu, dengan cepat Baekhyun melahapnya.

"Mm- Enyakh, Chanhyeolh~ (Enak, Chanyeol~)" puji Baekhyun dengan mulut penuh_ ramyun_, Chanyeol menyentil pelan hidung Baekhyun.

"Jangan bicara saat sedang makan, tidak baik" Chanyeol terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang benar-benar _childish_ dan polos. 'Menggemaskan, mungkin aku menyukainya- eh, ti-tidak mungkin! Arggh kau payah Park Chanyeol!'.

"Masakan Chanyeol enak ya~ _Jjang_, miaw~" ucap Baekhyun setelah selesai menghabiskan _ramyun_-nya sambil mengacungkan ibu jari tangan kanannya.

"Ini hanya _ramnyun_ instan, Baekhyun. Semua orang bisa membuatnya" Chanyeol melap mulut Baekhyun yang belepotan kuah ramyun dengan selembar tisu, lalu membantu Baekhyun meminum segelas air putih yang dibawa Chanyeol tadi.

"Baekhyun kenyang~ apa Chanyeol tidak ada urusan apa-apa hari ini?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah polosnya. Chanyeol berfikir sebentar. 'Apa ya, oh, aku lupa mengembalikan _PSP_ milik Kai!'.

"Ngg, ah iya, nanti aku harus pergi kerumah adik sepupuku untuk mengembalikan _PSP_-nya yang ketinggalan disini"

"Boleh Baekhyun ikut?"

"Ne, tapi jangan bikin repot, _arraseo_? Nanti aku akan menyuruh _maid_ untuk membelikanmu baju baru untuk pergi nanti"

"_Jinja_? _Gomawo_, Yeollie~" refleks Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol karena kegirangan, pipi Chanyeol menjadi sedikit merona.

"Yeollie?"

"Itu panggilan sayang Baekhyun untuk Yeollie, miaw~" ujar Baekhyun menunjukan _eye smile_-nya pada Chanyeol.

"Terserah kau saja, Baekhyun"

.

.

.

.

"Kyaaaa~ _neomu kyeopta_~"

"Coba pakai _hoodie_ yang ini~"

"Pilihan yang bagus! _Aigoo_~ menggemaskan~ kyaa~"

'Harusnya aku memilihkan pakaian untuk Baekhyun sendiri' pikir Chanyeol sembari menghela nafas, sudah hampir satu jam _maid-maid_ itu rusuh sendiri mendandani Baekhyun dikamarnya. Entah sudah berapa stel dan jenis pakaian yang Baekhyun coba, bahkan _maid-maid_ itu sempat memakai'kannya pakaian untuk _yeoja_. Walau terlihat sangat manis dan cantik, Chanyeol tidak setuju karena bagaimana pun juga Baekhyun itu adalah seorang _namja_. '_Eomma_ dapat _maid_ seperti mereka darimana ya?' Chanyeol membatin frustasi. Tidak lama kemudian Baekhyun keluar dari kamar dan menghampiri Chanyeol yang duduk disofa ruang tamu.

"Yeollie~ yang ini bagaimana?" tanyanya berdiri tepat dihadapan Chanyeol. _Maid-maid_ itu memakai'kan _hoodie_ hitam dengan hiasan sepasang telinga kucing ditudungnya, kaos putih polos dan _beige shorts_. Terlihat manis dan juga _simple_, Baekhyun makin terlihat imut.

"..." '_Aigo_! Manisnya!' Chanyeol terpaku, ia akui Baekhyun benar-benar makin _cute_ sekarang.

"Chanyeoool~" Baekhyun mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya karena Chanyeol tidak merespon, ia kibas-kibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Chanyeol..

"Ngg, i-iya, _mwo_?"

"Aish, bagaimana? Apa bajunya cocok?"

"Hm n-ne, ka-kalau begitu kaja kita berangkat sekarang saja"

kemudian Chanyeol bersiap-siap, ia juga memakai pakaian _casual_. Chanyeol pergi bersama Baekhyun dengan mobil _sport_-nya menuju rumah saudaranya yang terletak didaerah Incheon. Sementara itu dirumah utama kediaman keluarga Park, kelima _maid-maid_ itu -Amber, Sulli, Luna, Krystal, dan Victoria- sedang asyik dengan aktivitas mereka.

"Amber, apa kau tidak curiga pada _namja_ manis tadi?"

"Apa maksudmu, Sulli?"

"Sepertinya dia _namjachingu_-nya tuan muda Chanyeol" maid bernama Luna itu ikut menyahuti.

"Bukan itu! _Namja_ itu sesekali bergumam seperti ini, 'miaw', begitu!" jelas Sulli.

"Mungkin saja itu hanya kebiasaannya" balas Luna.

"Atau itu hanya _aegyo_-nya dia'kan?" Krystal yang sedang menyapu malah ikut-ikutan bergosip dengan Sulli, Amber, dan Luna.

"Hmm, memang sih _namja_ itu memang jadi makin menggemaskan" Amber -satu-satunya _maid tomboy_ yang memakai pakaian ala _butler_, membuatnya terlihat seperti _namja_- mengangguk setuju mendengar perkataan Luna.

"Sudahlah, sekarang kita beres-beres saja dulu!" perintah Victoria menepuk tangannya, mengisyaratkan _maid-maid_ lainnya untuk kembali bekerja. Mereka langsung menurut pada _maid_ cantik yang sudah dianggap seperti _leader_ itu.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Apa kucingmu masih belum ketemu juga?" tanya seorang _namja_ manis bermata bulat kepada namja berkulit _tan_ yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"_Aniyo_, padahal aku sudah mencari Baekkie ketempat dia biasa bermain" jawab _namja_ itu sambil tertunduk lesu.

"Jangan menyerah, Jongin, mungkin saja Baekkie hanya lupa jalan pulang"

"Tapi ini sudah hari ketiga, Kyungie-_hyung_! Huweee~" namja bernama Kim Jongin itu dengan manja memeluk _namja_ yang ternyata adalah sekertaris Chanyeol, siapa lagi kalau bukan si galak Kyungsoo. (*reka ditabok d.o*)

"_Ya_! Jangan cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan, _pabbo_!" sebuah jitakan(?) mendarat di kepala Jongin.

"_Appo_, _hyung_!" ringis Jongin kesakitan. "Lagi pula'kan kau ini _namjachingu_-ku, _hyung_, masa' peluk saja tidak boleh, pelit~"

"I-iya, sih, ta-tapi kau tidak boleh berbuat macam-macam sampai kau lulus kuliah nanti! begitu'kan kesepakatannya?" Kyungsoo mendorong pelan tubuh Jongin agar _namja_ itu melepas pelukannya, Jongin mau tidak mau harus melepasnya sebelum _namjachingu_-nya ini memukulnya lagi. Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara dari bel pintu rumah Jongin.

"_Hyung_, itu ada tamu"

"Lalu?"

"Buka pintunya sana"

"_Mwo_!? Memangnya ini rumah siapa, hah!? Beraninya kau menyuruh-nyuruhku, Jongin !"

"Ehehe, bercanda _hyung_~" Jongin langsung berlari menuju pintu masuk rumahnya berniat membukakan pintu sekaligus kabur dari amukan Kyungsoo diruang tamu. Langsung saja Jongin membuka pintu itu dan mendapati dua orang namja -Chanyeol dan Baekhyun- dihadapannya. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar kearah Jongin, Baekhyun terus menatap Jongin dengan intens, rasanya ia kenal dengan_ namja_ ini.

"_Annyeonghaseo_, Kai"

"Ah, Chanyeol-_hyung_! Ada ap-"

"Jongiiiiiiiiin~ akhirnya Baekhyun bertemu lagi dengan Jongin, miaw~" sontak Jongin kaget ketika Baekhyun memeluknya dengan sangat erat, begitu pula dengan Chanyeol.

"E-eh? Ba-baekhyun? Tapi itu'kan nama-"

"Baekhyun kangen sekali sama Jongin! Apa Jongin lupa pada Baekhyun? Aku ini'kan kucingmu!"

"_MWO_!?"

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

MIANHAE KALAU PLOT DAN ALUR FANFIC REKA MAKIN ANCHUR! editan seadanya pula! jadi maklum ya kalau banyak typo orz riview kalian semua akan sangat berarti buat Reka wO #eaa oh iya, Reka mau kasih informasi kalau chingu mau beli album kpop dll jangan beli di 'Musiq Conneqtion' atau nomor '+6289653679498' soalnya mereka penipu, Reka aja udah rugi sekitar 200rb QwQ #curcol buat fanfic Reka yg 'Why?' Reka butuh bantuan nih, ada author bersedia berkerja sama(?) buat bikin lanjutan tu fanfic ga? DX oke, sekian dari Reka #eh

Review (lagi) ya~ *tebar foto NC Baekyeol*


End file.
